


Annoying Marshmallow Cuddles

by iexoeris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adorable Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun is a Good Friend, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iexoeris/pseuds/iexoeris
Summary: Xiumin was tired. Baekhyun was cuddly.





	Annoying Marshmallow Cuddles

Xiumin was tired. He was mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted, _drenched_ and completely and utterly _done_. That was how he was after every concert rehearsal. That was how stressing every concert rehearsal was. It was harder than concerts honestly. During the concerts, seeing the crowd of silver, he felt energized, _ready_ to entertain, however every time he walked on to the rehearsal stage, the empty seats seemed to glare at him, scanning every of his moves. And it was so terrifying.

Not only that, there were other people whom he was silently scared of : the managers, the choreographer, the directors and most of all, his EXO members. No matter how much he loved them, when they were all practicing, he didn't want to fall behind them. He didn't want to be any lesser than his members. That way, he liked being in a group - it made him competitive and it made him bring out the best in himself.

_But it was tiring._

Sitting at the edge of the stairs leading up to the stage, he sighed. A deep sigh but it was not enough. Not enough to let out the pent up emotions harbouring themselves in his chest. _Ugh_. Life was hard. He'd rather perform at the concert tomorrow than worry about it. But there were many things to think about - the slippery stage, the mic, the earpiece, the light, the camera, the choreography, the lyrics, the audience, the formation and it was all clouding his mind and he was tired and done and just

 _Ugh_.

He held his head in his hands, breathing out softly. He just wants to sleep now, drink some coffee, get a massage, drink some beer. Gods, please...

Suddenly, he fell a warm presence around him. Two arms snaked around his torso, and a head lay on his shoulders, and a hand with long, thin fingers reached into his hair. It was the fingers that made him realize all of a sudden who the unexpected guest was.

"Baekhyun..." He muttered. The younger just hugged him tighter, clenching him. Baekhyun's body fit flush against him - he had a hourglass body. It fit around every member well.

"Baekhyun-ah" He called out to the younger.

"Shhh," Baekhyun said, his voice soft and sweet, "Just relax." And soon, the hands started to move. One hand massaged his head, massaged his temples while the other ran down his back and then up again. Soon both hands massaged his shoulders. Comfort seeped into his very skin and to top it all of, all this while Baekhyun kept hugging him. It was relaxing - _very extremely relaxing_ \- for some reason.

It was just _Baekhyun_. Baekhyun's lower was light, he knew. Light brought about hope and energy and Baekhyun didn't always have to be _loud_ about it. He did simple things like this - simple but so _very much_ appreciated and wanted things - and one _instantly_ felt energized. It wasn't the massage that eased away his mental and emotional exhaustion. It was the hug and the calm, cool voice of Baekhyun but mostly it was just the love and adoration Xiumin felt towards the younger, who had been kind enough to help him.

It was the thought that eased away every feeling of tiredness. _The thought_. Xiumin felt loved and that sparked _this energy_ through him. He's going to be okay. He's going to enjoy both the concerts and the rehearsals and if he messed up, his members, they'll laugh but he knew they won't think bad of him. Never. Like he won't. They loved him too. And he loved them. Loved the soft, cuddly piece of human marshmallow in his arms. (Though the marshmallow was extremely annoying at times.)

And with that thought, his hands reached out and he mentally ached just thinking about how hard Baekhyun had to work (singing, dancing, expressions and comedy - the boy was the whole package although it was _excruciatingly_ painful and tiring) and he massaged Baekhyun too. They stayed in each other's embrace until the others called them. And when they separated, they were both a little red from holding each other so right for god know how long.

"Let me go, you annoying marshmallow." Xiumin said, sharply.

Baekhyun clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, "I love you too."

Xiumin couldn't hide the smile and that smile made Baekhyun smile. And they just smiled and went to practise, fully energized and ready to rock.

"I actually do love you Hyunnie."

"You just want another hug!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed. If so please leave a comment and kudos to let me know!


End file.
